My Beautiful Best Friend
by AriGLizFan
Summary: "I want nothing more each day then to hug her,kiss her,tell her I love her,but I can't do that.She doesn't think of me that way.To her I'm just her best friend.The guy she goes to for advice,the guy she knows will always be there.I refuse to ruin that."
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! I know its not good, but I was bored, so I uploaded it. Its going to be a oneshot right now, but if you want me to I can try to continue it! :)

Oh! And I don't own Victorious or anyone in it! Now go and and read!

* * *

><p>She giggles at something Tori says and I smile softly, looking down at the girl beside me. She is beautiful everyone can see that. I have seen that since the day I met her, crying and heartbroken underneath the big oak tree behind the school.<p>

_It was three years ago, Sophmore year. I was on my way to my truck when I seen her. Sitting underneath the tree hugging her legs with her head buried in her knees, her body was visibly shaking with quiet sobs. I slowly approached her and sat down. _

"_Hey." I said softly. Her head jerked up and she started to back away from me. "Woah, woah, hey sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?" she stared at me for a moment then sighed quietly before shaking her head 'no.' "Do you want to talk about it?" she sat there quietly, picking at the grass, then looked up at me. "Its okay," I said and scooted a little bit closer, "You can tell me, I'm told I'm an amazing listener." I shot her a grin, and she smiled slightly back at me. I then noticed how beautiful she was, even with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She took a deep breath before speaking almost so fast I couldn't understand._

"_It's nothing, its just my first day and everyone has been really mean to me and nobody wanted to be my friend! And then this girl dumped coffee down my shirt and everyone started laughing at me and I dunno, I want to be here so much, but I can't. I don't think I will be coming back." Tears were threatening to fall once more and she quickly tried to brush them away. I knew instantly who had dumped the coffee on her, Jade. She does this to every new kid. She doesn't like competition and when a new kid comes along she tries to get rid of them and scare them off, but while I am looking at this beautiful heartbroken girl in front of me, I refused to let Jade when this one. Girlfriend or not. I reached out and gently took one of her hands. She looked up at me with wide eyes. _

"_I don't know you and you probably think I'm a crazy person to just come sit here with you, but I don't think you should give up and move schools again. You got into Hollywood Arts! You have to have a passion for the arts or you wouldn't be here, I know. It's a lot of work. And if you worked that hard, why give up now? Everyone will settle down in a few days and if you stay I promise no more coffees will be dumped on you. I can be your friend." I said smiling at her before brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Stay, give it a week. At least?" she sighed yet again and focused on her shoe. I stared at her intently waiting. I don't know how long we sat there before she finally looked up at me. _

"_Okay. One week." I gave her a wide smile before standing up, pulling her with me. _

"_Great! Now, you want to go get some ice cream with me? That always cheers me up." Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely, her expression completely changing._

"_Ice cream? Yay!" she said and jumped up and down a little. I laughed._

"_So that's a yes then?" she nodded enthusiastically. I grinned. _

"_Okay. Oh, I'm sorry I never caught your name!" she smiled and blushed._

"_Cat."_

Cat. My beautiful amazing talented best friend Cat. I kept my promise. I never let anyone be mean to her again. Which, eventually is what led to my breakup with Jade. It wasn't as nasty a breakup as everyone would thing. She was made for a few weeks and then she was back, wanting to be my friend again. I agreed. I need Jade in my life. She is one of my closest friends and the love of my life at one point. Now though, the only person I can think of is Cat. She is my best friend. My love. I would do anything to keep that sweet innocent smile on her face. I want nothing more each day then to hug her, kiss her, tell her I love her, but I can't do that. She doesn't think of me that way. To her I'm just her best friend. The guy she goes to for advice, the guy she knows will always be there, and I refuse to ruin our friendship over this. I will not let that happen, but yet I can't stop the smile that comes to my face when she comes around. I can't stop my heart from pounding in my chest when she hugs me. I can't stop the chills when she innocently takes my hand. And I can't freaking stop that feeling I get when she is beside me at lunch. So close that I could easily press my lips to hers in seconds if she looked up at me. She breaks me from my thoughts when she yawns and lays her head on my shoulder. Glancing down at the top of her red hair, I sigh quietly to myself before putting an arm around her, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

My name is Beckett Oliver and I am completely head over heels in love with my beautiful best friend, Cat Valentine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided I would try this and see where it goes! Review! Review! Review! If you want more!**

"Becckkkk, I want ice creaammm." I chuckle softly.

"Well what do you want me to do about that?" I tease, glancing over at Cat. She was sitting next to me in my truck. We just left the school and I was supposed to be taking her home. She had the window rolled down, with her hand stuck out gliding through the wind. Beautiful. She looked over at me and frowned, pausing for a minute, tucking a strand of red velvet hair behind her ear out of her face before speaking.

"Get me some ice cream!" She stuck her lip out, pouting. "Pleeassseeee." I laugh again.

"Cat, we can't I told your mom I would have you home in time. You are just trying to stall." She sighs and looked down.

"Yeah." I sigh as well, turning my attention back to the road. Cat's dad is coming home today. Cat has never gotten along with her dad. There have been many times when she has called me upset or showed up at my RV crying over something he did or said to her. It's heartbreaking.

I pull up to her house and turn off the truck, before scooting over sext to her and gently lift her face up to look at me. Her eyes are watery and she looks like she is going to break any minute. I wipe away the few tears that are falling, before taking her in my arms, pulling her into my lap.

"Hey, it's ok. Everything will be fine." She shakes her head and I feel my shirt start to get damp. It breaks my heart seeing her this way. I rest my chin on her head and sigh, running my fingers through her hair, letting her cry.

After a couple of minutes, she pulls back a little.

"Are you ok?" I ask, wiping away a few stray tears. She turns around, still in my lap, and looks in the mirror. She sighs and pulls some make up out of her bag, trying to make herself look normal and happy again, before turning back around.

"No, but I guess it's time to face him." She says smiling sadly. I nod and pull her back to me, hugging her tightly, before kissing her head and letting go.

"Call me later ok? Let me know how everything goes." Cat nods, before getting out of the truck.

"Okay. Thanks Beck." I smile at her.

"No problem, tell your mom hi for me!" She laughs slightly and nods again before waving and walking up the steps to her house. I sigh, and wait until she is inside the house, before pulling away and make my way home.

I walk inside my RV, after talking to mom and dad for a few minutes, and collapse on my bed. Thoughts of a certain redhead following through my mind. I groan and pull a pillow over my head. This girl is going to be the death of me.

I don't know how much time had passed until I felt somebody dip into my bed next to me. I jolt awake, sitting straight up, before relaxing realising it was Cat.

"Cat?" I sleepily reach for my lamp, turning it on. My breath catches in my throat when I see Cat curled up in my bed with tears streaming down her face. I smile at her sadly and wordlessly open my arms. She quickly collapses in them with a sob. I turn my lamp off, before laying back down, pulling her with me.

I pull my comforter up across us, before letting her snuggle up beside me, making it, once again, hard for me to breath. I whisper random "Its ok."s and "I'm here."s before her breath evens out and she falls asleep. I look down at her and sigh quietly.

I can't help but notice that even with her hair messed up and makeup smeared on her tearstained face, she still manages to look absolutely beautiful. I kiss her head softly, scooting as close as I possibly can to her, before once again falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! People are actualy reviewing! Thank you all! :] Ok, so this one is going to be in Cat POV just to try it out. Tell me which one you like better or if I should just alternate POV's by chapters. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Now, enjoy! Sorry it's so short! 3**

_**Cat**_

I woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around me tightly. I panic for a good three seconds, before remembering I had made my way to Beck's last night. I looked up at him. He is still sleeping soundly, I smile. He's beautiful. People don't say it much about guys. They say hot or sexy, but no, Beck, to me, is beautiful. In every single way.

I sigh happily before snuggling back into him, resting my head on his chest. I softly start to draw tiny invisible hearts on his stomach while I think.

Beck is so freaking sweet. You just can't help but love him. He is like my own superhero. He protects me from danger, takes care of me, looks damn good in tight fitting clothes. . .He is my best friend. If I ever lost him, I dont know what I would do. I need him. I have since the day we met.

Beck stirs and groans, breaking me from my thoughts. I giggle quietly and look up just in time for his eyes to open slowly. He blinks a few times looking at me, before flashing me a gorgeous sleepy grin and pulls me closer. I smile slightly.

"Goodmorning." I whisper against his chest.

"Morning." He pulls back and gives me a concerned look. "Are you ok?" I sighed. I was so wrapped up in Beck that I completely forgot the reason why I was here. Suddenly, everything comes rushing back and my eyes start to water. He sighs and pulls me closer again. "You want to talk about it?"

I look up at him and sigh once more, before sitting up, leaning my back against the headboard. He does the same, our shoulders brushing. I look back down at my hands.

"Its. .its just. Everything was going good, until mom mentioned something about my singing, and dad lost it, going off about how i need to lower my expectations and how I was never going to be good enough to make a living as an actress or singer. . ." I wipe at my eyes furiously trying to hide my tears. "But singing and acting is what I love! It's all I want to do! Am I. . .am I really not good enough?"

Tears were streaming down my face at this point and one again Beck pulls me over to him, situating me on his lap. I burry my head in his chest and cry softly. He began running his fingers through my hair.

"Of course you are good enough! Cat, you are the most talented person I know!" I pull away and look up at him.

"Really?" He nods wiping tears from my face.

"Yes! You're dad just needs some time. Once her hears that beautiful voice of yours or watching you in a play, he will warm up to it. You just have to keep trying." I sigh and lay my head back on his chest.

"Okay. . .thank you." He kisses my head, making my heart speed up.

"For what?"

"Everything. I love you." I tell him softly. He draws circles on my back. I close my eyes, drifting back off to sleep.

Just before I reach that state of unconciousness, I hear him faintly whisper,

"I love you too, beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can't believe people are actually liking this and reviewing! Thank you all! Keep reviewing! They make my day! :] **_

_**This chapter isn't much. Sorry. :/ School starts back tomorrow. Ugh. Things are going to get crazy again. **_

**Beck**

I woke up for the second time this morning with Cat still sleeping soundly on my chest. I looked at the clock 12:00 p.m. I sigh and sit my head on top of hers. Is it wrong for me to wish I could wake up like this every morning?

I suddenly remember why she is here and I get really angry. Her father is insane! Why in the world would he tell her she isn't good enough to make it as a singer or actress! Does he not have ears? Or eyes? She is amazing at both of them! If anyone at Hollywood Arts is going to be famous, it is going to be Cat.

The loud vibration from my cell phone on my dresser pulls me from my thoughts. Reluctantly, I lay Cat down gently on the bed pulling the covers over her. She makes a cute little sigh noise and cuddles back into the cover. I smile. To. Freaking. Adorable.

I make my way over to my phone and pick it up.

**6 New Text Messages.**

**3 Missed Calls.**

Going through the phone I see one of the calls had been Cat, along with three of the messages.

**1 NEW TEXT Cat, Yesterday, 9:33 p.m.**_ Well, that was a disaster. :'[_

I sigh, frowning, before going to the next.

**1 MISSED CALL Cat, Yesterday, 9:50 p.m.**

**1 NEW TEXT Cat, Yesterday, 9:55 p.m. **_I need you. . ._

My hearts gives a little flutter, then breaks when realizing I wasn't there.

**1 NEW TEXT Cat, Yesterday, 10:15 p.m. **_Beck. . .i'm coming over. _

The other two calls were Jade, with two messages.

**1 NEW TEXT Jade, Yesterday, 10:26 p.m. **_Hey, have u herd from Cat? I kno her dad was supposed 2 be home tonight, and she won't text me back._

**1 MISSED CALL Jade, Yesterday, 11:42 p.m. **

**1 MISSED CALL Jade, Today 11:50 a.m.**

**1 NEW TEXT Jade, Today 11:52 a.m. **DUDE. Check ur phone!

I smile slightly. Jade is almost as protective of Cat as I am. Though she would never admit to it. I reply back.

**To: Jade **_Yeah, she is here. She is all safe and asleep. _

I look at the other text. . . .Robbie?

**1 NEW TEXT Robbie, Today, 8:00 a.m. **_Hey, have u seen Rex's arm? Jade stole it again!_

I chuckle and reply back.

**To: Robbie **_No? Have u checked the dumpster behind the school? She likes 2 hide things there. _

I hit send and my phone vibrates again.

**1 NEW TEXT Jade, Today, 12:15 p.m. **_Well, it's about damn time! Is she ok?_

**To: Jade **_I dunno. She was pretty shaken up. I will have her call you when she wakes up. _

My phone vibrates almost instantly after I hit send.

**1 NEW TEXT Jade, Today 12:20 p.m. **_K. _

"Who you talking to over there?"

I turn my head around to look at Cat. She was sitting up in the bed rubbing her eyes. I smiled and walked over to the bed jumping down and landing right beside her. She jumps and shoots a glare at me. I chuckle.

"Jade. She is worried about you." She looks confused then her eyes widen.

"Crap!" She jumps off the bed looking for her phone, tripping along the way. "Ow!" I laugh at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I don't know what- Ooh! Phone!" I laugh, once again, at the redhead infront of me. She is going through her messages with wide eyes.

"A lot of messages and calls from Jade?" she nods, eyes still glued to her phone.

"Yes. A LOT, A LOT. . .and one from Robbie asking where Rex's arm is?" she looks up confused. "What?" I chuckled.

"Jade took it again." Realization sets in her eyes.

"Oooh. Has he checked the dumster behind the school? She likes to hide things there, ya know." I nod, and smile.

"That what I told him!" She laughs and flashes me a smile before she is on the phone. With Jade, I assume.

"Yes. . .yes Jade I know you were worried. . .no, no. Jade. . Jade! I'm still breathing! I'm fine!" I laugh at her yet again. She turns to look at me and gives me a soft smile that makes my heart stop. . .Beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm soooo sorry this is really delayed! School has been REALLY crazy. Oh the joys of being a senior. .**_

_**Thankfully, i'm off till Tuesday. I'm still going to be pretty busy with homework, but I decided to update anyway! **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! You all make me happy! Keep them up! They give me inspiration! ;)**_

**l Cat l**

"You should have answered or called me back last night or something." I roll my eyes and walk in the house.

"Hello to you too, Jade. Nice to see you." Jade waved at Beck and shut the door before glaring at me.

"You had me worried." She said following me up the stairs.

"I was asleep!" I fall back onto her bed and sigh, taking in the comfort of the deep purple room I'm in.

After I had called her earlier, Jade told me to come to her house. After a good 30 minutes straight of arguing, I finally just gave in. Jade always wins. So, Beck dropped me off and that brings us to now.

Jade joins me on the bed. I move over and she slides down beside me. She sighs loudly.

"Well you still had me worried." she tells me flatly before looking down at me. She softens her voice, "Are you okay?"

I smiled at her softly and lay my head down on her shoulder.

"Better than I was last night."

We stayed like that in silence for a few minutes. Her phone rang a few minutes later and I moved off of her so she could get up. She got up and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" She answers emotionlessly, not even bothering to check the caller id. She looks over at me surprised, before talking back into the phone.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Valentine." My eyes widen. Crap! I didn't tell mom I was leaving last night! "Yeah, she is here. . .yeah, she can stay here. . ." she rolls her eyes. ". . mhm. . .alright i'll tell her. . .bye." She hangs up the phone and comes back and sits next to me.

"What did my mom say?"

"She said that her and your dad want to get away for the weekend before he has to go back to work and she didn't want you home alone, so your staying here." I stare at her in disbelief and get very angry.

Ok, so let me get this straight. I leave home in the middle of the night and run off, and they wake up and I'm no where to be found and all they are worried about is getting away for the weekend? Away from what exactly? Me? He comes home, the first time I see him in four months and he doesn't want to spend any time with me? His only daughter! No wonder I always leave! Beck cares. . .he always cares. He-

"Are you okay?" Jade's voice breaks me from my thoughts. I snap my head up at her for a moment before I fall back onto her bed again.

"Nope." She sighs and lays back next to me. She brushes a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Don't let them get to you. They care about you." She says, reading my thoughts.

"Well they have a weird way of showing it."

*~*~*.*~*~*

"Cat, that was the worst movie I have ever watched in my entire life." Jade says in her normal monotone voice. I gasp.

"How can you say that? It was sweet and romantic! It was perfect!" She stares at me like I had just told her that I had a pet unicorn hanging out in my room at home.

"It was cheesy and poorly written. The actors weren't that great either. The movie made me literally want to barf."

"No it wasn't! It was great. I wish I had a guy who cares about me as much as that." I sigh dramaticaly. "I want to feel that special connection with somebody. Ya know, the kind you see in movies, the kind that makes your knees go weak." I sigh once more. Even though Jade was scowling on the outside, I could see a little bit of amusement in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know if you see it yet, but you definitely have a guy who cares about you like that. One day. . .one day." She flashes me a sly smile and with that she is off of the couch and headed for the stairs.

I already have somebody? What the hell is she talking about?

"What? Jade, what are you talking about? Jade! . . .JADE!" I yell running up the stairs after her.

_**Yeah, I know. Come on, let me have it. This chapter sucks. It was kind of just a filler thing and I felt like you all deserved an update. Next one will be better. I promise! :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ahh. Okay, so time for an update! I'm sorry! This took me a long time! So busy and I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what I wanted to do! Had to get help! So thank you, Lyrical-Mindset for helping me! **_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Victorious or anyone in it. . .stop reminding me. **_

_**Alright! Now, READ! **  
><em>

_-Beck-_

I hate Mondays. . .they are the worst thing in the world. I mean who would ever love mon-

"I love Mondays!" Cat squealed as she hopped up into my truck. Of course. . .Of course, my bubbly best friend would be the one to love Mondays. Bleh. Her peppiness is really adorable though. . .

"How in the world could you love Mondays? They are awful!" I pulled out of her driveway and started toward school, honking my horn at some a-hole in front of me who slammed on his breaks. "Really? What the hell you son of a-" Cat's giggling cut me off.

"WELL, somebody is a bit grumpy this morning!" She giggled again and tapped my nose. I groaned.

"Of course I'm grumpy, it's stinkin' Monday." She giggled again and I sighed. "Anyway, how was the rest of your weekend?" she sighed.

"Well, it was fun. I spent the entire weekend at Jade's. Mom and dad went on a mini vacation to get away from "things" for a few days." She whispered the last part quietly. I pulled up to the school and turned to look at her.

Her eyes were closed so I let my own linger a little longer than normal. She looks beautiful. She is wearing skinny jeans and a bright pink shirt with a cupcake on it. Her red velvet hair was in a braid to the side.

I move over so I'm sitting in the middle of the truck and I move a stray piece of her hair from her face. She jumped, then relaxed and looked up at me.

"Are you okay? We could always ditch. . ." She laughed.

"I think that would make things worse. I'm fine Beck. "I gave her a look. "I am, I promise." She gave me one of those gorgeous smiles and sighed.

"Alright." She giggled and kissed my cheek, before opening the door.

"Okay, now hurry up slow poke! We are going to be late!" She got out of the truck. "I'll race ya!" She yelled and took off running. I grinned and shook my head at her, before taking off in a sprint after her, easily catching up and lifting her up. I spun her around a few times and she squealed and giggled. Maybe Mondays aren't such a bad thing. . .Damn. . .I'm so in love.

**-XOXOXOXOXO-**

"You want to come hang out or something later?" I asked Cat after we had gotten in the truck after school.

"Umm. . .actually I can't. I have a date." Well. . .that hurt.

"A date? With who? Why haven't you mentioned this before?" I asked rudely. I was hurt and getting angry. She gave me a weird look and glanced away uncomfortably.

"I don't know. It never came up. . .wait why does it even matter?" she turned back to look at me.

_Yes, Beck. Why does it even matter? You hate your shot, you've had plenty of time to make a move, and yet you blew it. So don't you dare go off on Cat! She did nothing wrong._ I sighed and looked down. Stupid conscious is right. . .now some other guy is going to have my precious-wait a minute.

"Who is the guy?" I say whipping my head back up to look at her. She gave me a look.

"Beck, what does it matter? Somebody offered to take me out tonight, and I didn't have anything to do, so I accepted. No big deal." I frowned.

"If it isn't a big deal, then why won't you tell me who it is?"

"Beck, just drop it."

"Cat, come on. Why don't you want to tell me?" She sighs and looks away.

"It's Robbie." My heart stopped and my blood started to boil.

"Robbie? Robbie Shapiro? As in one of our closest friends Robbie?" Robbie knows about my feelings towards Cat! What the hell? I'm going to kill him! Cat groans.

"See! I knew you would react like this! That's why I didn't want to tell you!" I sigh and try to relax a little. _Breathe, Beck. _

"I'm sorry, it's just, why Robbie?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, he asked me and he is sweet. . ." she smiled a bit. I can't hold it in anymore I have to tell her. . .I have to freaking tell her. No. . .I can't. What if she really likes him? I take a deep breath and sigh before started the truck.

"Alright. . .then I hope you have fun."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo, I'm sorry I'm taking so long on this. I really don't like it and I wanna give up on it, but here is a very short chapter I just came up with. Happy. . .Thursday? **

"Hey Cat!" I shut my locker to see Tori standing there staring at me. I smiled politely.

"Hey, Tori! What's up?" Tori grinned.

"What's up? I heard you went out with Robbie last night! How did that go?" I sighed as I thought of it. It wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be. It was actually quite awkward. Robbie kept saying weird things and I just couldn't wait for it to end! I'm not going to tell Tori that though. No. If he herd that would crush him.

"It was alright." I replied simply, "See you in class." I replied, before walking down the hallway towards my next class.

"Cat!" I turned around and came face to face with an angry Jade. Ohh snap. Nobody wants to see an angry Jade coming towards you at 8 in the morning.

"Yes?" I asked confused. "Are you okay?" She glared.

"No! I am not okay! Why would you go out with him? Robbie is a weirdo!"

"HEY!" Robbie said walking by, "I am not a weirdo!" Jade glared at him.

"Walk away." He makes some weird squeaking noise and hurries off.

"Jade! That wasn't very nice! And why does it matter that I went out with Robbie?" she hesitates, before sighing. She is hiding something.

"It doesn't matter, I just thought you would have told me about it." I gave her a small smile.

"Sorry. It was kind of a last minute thing and I didn't even think about it." She shrugged.

"Are you going to go out with him again?" Now, it was my turn to hesitate. She noticed and laughed.

"Was it that bad?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yes. He brought Rex." Jade burst out laughing. I hit her on the shoulder and pouted.

"Jade! It's not funny! I was insulted throughout the entire date." She chuckled again before patting me on the shoulder.

"That sucks, kid. Come on, we should probably head to class." I nodded and shut my locker before following Jade down the hall.

"So what did you do yesterday?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I-," she suddenly stopped. "Oh, shit." I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" she turned around.

"Oh, nothing. Maybe we should just go this way. Do you have to go to the bathroom? I have to go to the bathroom. Let's go." She said trying to drag me off in the opposite direction.

"Jade, we have class. What are you-" I was cut off by a loud, angry, all too familiar voice.

"Robbie!" I snapped my head back around to see a red faced Beck standing in front of a terrified Robbie. Jade groaned.

"Jade? What's going on?" before she could answer, Beck started talking again.

"You know how I feel about her. I trusted you Robbie. I thought you were my friend!" Robbie flinched.

"I know, I'm sorry! It just happened!" Beck shook his head.

"You asked her out. You took her on a date!" _Oh dear god, they are talking about me_. I looked back at Jade. She gave me a nervous smile, before turning back to them wide eyed.

"I like her, too, Beck!"

"I don't just like her, Robbie! I'm in love with her!" My heart stopped. "She means the world to me and you knew that! And yet you went and took her out."

I was frozen in place. I don't know when it happened, but Jade was suddenly standing next to Beck pulling him away from Robbie, before he could do something stupid. As he turned around he noticed me standing there and his eyes widened.

"Cat. . ." I shook my head. _I have to get out of here._ I gave him one last look before I turned around and took off, straight out the door.

. . . . .


End file.
